A Goddamn Interview (NSFW Tales)
Characters *Ryle *Spark *Shawn *Damon *Retro *Eleven *Nicole *Absinthe *Oboes *Georgia *Suzan *Violet *Amy Transcript (Nicole walks into the interview room.) Nicole: The hell is this microphone shit? Interviewer: This is an interview with the NSFW Tales crew. Nicole: Oh, great. (Damon walks into the interview room) Damon: I can't believe I'm doing this. Interviewer: So Damon, how many times do you have sex per day? Damon: Just once. Interviewer: Your sex is one take? Damon: Well I lived in hell for a pretty long time, I kinda have this huge crush on Alpha-Lonewolf's OC Let. You know, lust is a sin. Interviewer: Okay, you're boring. Next! (Damon slaps his forehead) Damon: Jesus christ. (Shawn walks into the interview room) Interviewer: Hey doggie-dick! How's sex out on the set? Shawn: It's like bestiality except I'm half-breed. Interviewer: So, how's Nicole working out for ya? Shawn: Nicole? She's kinda a fine lady when you get to know her. Interviewer: Nice! You're very gentlemanly. Shawn: I know, I know. I get that lot, and I have a mature personality too. Interviewer: Well, it's been nice seeing you. Next! Oboes: Hi! (The interviewer starts sweating.) Interviewer: So Oboes, how's Spark going out for you? Oboes: He's pretty cool! He's actually very nice. I had to fight Jess for him, and of course I won. Spark: (off-screen) She's still my girlfriend you know! Oboes: *sigh* I know! You're just my fuck-buddy! Interviewer: And how does actress work out for you? Oboes: It's kinda hard...they keep on putting me in slutty dresses, and sometimes it gets annoying. Interviewer: I see, I see. And how are the sex scenes? Oboes: Oh man, fucking amazing. I haven't had sex like what I had out there in YEARS. Interviewer: And you're thinking about having it again? Oboes: Hell yeah! Interviewer: Of course, and how is Spark enjoying your uh- (looks at Oboes' breasts and blushes) Spark: (off-screen) Hey Oboes! Is she looking at your boobs again!? Oboes: Yeah. Can you come in here? Spark: I'm on it (walks into the room) (Spark smacks the interviewer) Interviewer: What the fuck!? Spark: You got distracted so I HAVE to do something. Interviewer: I'm sorry! They're just so hypnotizing...anyway, Next! (Retro comes in along with Georgia) Interviewer: Hello you two! How's working with the NSFW Tales crew doing for ya? Retro: It's pretty awesome actually, and I met some cool people also. Interviewer: And you, Georgia? Georgia: It's pretty cool. I actually have boobs now, so that's a plus. Retro: Yeah. (laughs nervously) Interviewer: Do either of you feel nervous having sex with one another? Retro: Well... Let's just say sometimes. Georgia: I'm usually not that nervous. It's not like sex is something I haven't done before. Retro: Yeah, It's true. Even though I spewed out blood when I got a blowjob for a long time. Interviewer: Okay! That's enough, next! (Retro stares at Georgia's breasts) Georgia: You'll get 'em later. (Eleven walks into the interview room) Eleven: ...... Interviewer: ......? Eleven: ..... (Eleven walks off-screen, consuming people and walks back in his perfect form) Eleven: So what do you wanna tell me? Interviewer: So, how was Suzan? Eleven: She's one sexy zombie lady I'll tell you that, I kinda feel stupid for exploding her though. Interviewer: Oh, she's fine. Zombies can't actually die. Eleven: Really? (thinks) Oh yeah. That's true. Interviewer: Well, it's been nice having yo- (She looks out the window to see no more interviewees.) Interviewer: Oh yeah, you ate everybody. Eleven: (shakes in rage) Still, I'm going to make Wolf pay for trapping me inside his hat. Interviewer: Uh, okay...well, it's been fun interviewing you...you can leave now. Eleven: Hold on, you didn't have Amy yet. Interviewer: I thought you ate her! (Amy slides out of Eleven's throat.) Amy: H-h-help...M-m-eee...! Eleven: I didn't, she's over there. (points to Amy eating pizza) Amy: Hey. Interviewer: Then...who the fuck was that? Eleven: (spits out Amy) Sorry. Amy: Dude, what do you eat? (The other Amy turns into another Eleven, showing to be a clone) Interviewer: What the fuck... (She jumps out of her chair and walks out of the room.) Interviewer: I'm done. Outie, bitches. (She slams the door, locking Eleven in.) (The Eleven's leave as Spark enters the room) Spark: Fuck, Am I late? Eleven: (realizes) What the fuck!? Spark: What? Spark: So what's questions do I got? Eleven: Okay...do you like Oboes? Spark: Well, as a friend but I still love Jess. Eleven: Okay...did you...enjoy having sex with all those fine women? Spark: Fuck yeah! Even it was my dark form. (Oboes climbs out of Eleven's throat.) Oboes: We can do that anytime, baby. Spark: Yeah. (Oboes kicks down the door, as Spark and Oboes start making out, and leave the room.) Eleven: Goddammit. (Violet comes into the room) Eleven: It's over. You can leave. (She leaves.) Eleven: Are we done here? Mdkid663, ionixmusic: Yes, you can leave. Eleven: Finally. (He walks out the door, and shuts it behind him.) Category:NSFW Category:January Releases Category:RP